Bem mais que simples Amigos
by MickaMarin
Summary: Duas pessoas com uma história de vida triste e sofrida se apaixonam , porém por causa de regras e o medo de perderem a amizade, escondem esse sentimento .Fiz algumas correções no texto.
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION : MARIN E AIORIA

BEM MAIS QUE AMIGOS

Alterei as idades pois elas não me convencem muito, kkkk.

Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao sr Massami Kurumada.

Resumo: Duas pessoas que escondem seus sentimentos por medo de perderem a amizade.

CAPITULO UM : O acidente

"Mais um dia de treinamento e humilhações" pensa Marin enquanto observa o céu ensolarado da janela de seu quarto. Marin tinha 12 anos e já estava no santuário há 4 anos desde que havia sido separada de seu irmão .

\- Quatro anos que estou aqui e não aguento mais ser humilhada simplesmente por ser oriental, todo mundo me despreza ,menos ele...Aioria. - Marin comentou consigo mesma ,será que ser oriental é pecado? Se bem que na verdade era mestiça, sua mãe era irlandesa e seu pai japonês, por isso possuía seus impactantes cabelos ruivos e olhos castanho-esverdeados, levemente repuxados .Seu rosto de traços finos e bem pálido, já que quase não pegava sol, faziam de Marin uma menina de uma beleza incrível , porém exótica, o que despertava um certo recalque de outras aprendizes de amazonas.

_Flasback on_

A mãe de Marin , que se chamava Rosemary Halliwell ,mudou-se com seus pais para o Japão, pois seu pai havia sido transferido de seu emprego para atuar no Oriente. Rosemary tinha apenas 17 anos porém apaixonou-se por Ryu Takeshi(pai de Marin),na escola ,amor à primeira vista ,o que foi correspondido. Casaram-se um alguns anos depois , já formados .Com o nascimento de Marin mudaram-se para à Grécia também por motivo de trabalho. Rosemary era cristã e cantava num coral de Igreja Ortodoxa, possuía uma linda voz e também tocava piano, o que ensinou a Marin .Quando esta completou 4 anos, o seu irmão Touma nasceu, sendo de nacionalidade grega, porém sendo também mestiço e quase uma miniatura de Marin, mudando apenas seus olhos que eram azuis claros como o céu. Marin sempre fora uma menina calma e tranquila ,já Touma sempre se metia em confusões e era muito travesso, porém muito esperto e bondoso.

O pai de Marin resolveu voltar ao Japão, pois não estava se dando bem financeiramente na Grécia. Portanto toda a família embarcou num avião com destino à Tóquio o avião levantou vôo, misteriosamente foi puxado rumo as montanhas próximas ao santuário e como que tragado perdeu altitude e os pais de Marin assim como os demais passageiros morreram na hora, apenas Marin e Touma continuavam vivos , porém presos nas ferragens, o avião estava em iminência de explodir.

Marin abriu os olhos e quando viu ao seu lado sua mãe sem vida , olhando adiante viu seu pai também morto, pessoas esquartejadas ,e percebeu que estava presa , entrou em pânico e começou a chorar convulsivamente .

-Acalme-se irmã, estou aqui para protege-la .-Touma havia conseguido se soltar e estava tentando soltar a irmã, porém sem sucesso.

-Que bom que você está vivo!-Disse Marin. -Mas mamãe e papai...-começou a chorar novamente.

\- Vejam lá está o menino!-Marin ouviu uma voz forte .

-Peguem-no! Não deixem que fuja!-Alguns homens apareceram e tentaram pegar Touma que começou a tentar fugir .

\- Fuja Touma !- Disse Marin, nervosa.

-Não posso te deixar aqui ! Apesar de ter apenas 4 anos Touma era uma criança muito esperta.

\- vá Touma!

-Se você tentar escapar vamos matar a sua irmãzinha, melhor se entregar!

-Não Touma!-Marin gritou.

Conseguiram pegar Touma , porém deixaram Marin presa,a menina não lhes interessava, deixaram-na lá para que morresse, pois o lugar estava com forte cheiro de combustível , era passível de pegar fogo.

-Parem,devolvam Touma!

-Touma , não!

Marin ficou lá presa sozinha e chorando , cercada de corpos ,tentando se soltar inutilmente, começou a gritar por ajuda.

Não muito longe dali, um menino de apenas 12 anos porém muito forte e solitário estava treinando sozinho. Um ano antes,seu irmão havia sido acusado de traidor e havia sido morto, e assim todos o taxavam de irmão do traidor e não se aproximavam dele e como seu irmão Aioros era seu mestre , ninguém quis continuar seu treinamento, então Aioria passou a treinar sozinho, com muito afinco e vontade de vencer para mostrar aos que o desprezavam e que ele não teve culpa do que aconteceu.Há duas semanas havia conquistado a armadura de ouro de leão, mesmo sendo tão jovem, e agora os que o tratavam mal lhe deviam obediência e respeito , já que era um cavaleiro da patente mais alta, isso fez Aioria sorrir, sabia que o odiavam e desprezavam ,mas tinham que lhe respeitar, "Melhor assim", pensou Aioria.

Olhou para o céu e viu um avião perdendo altitude e que colidiu com uma das montanhas. Resolveu ir até lá para ver se alguém estava vivo.

De repente sentiu um cosmo estranho se aproximando do lugar e então correu ainda mais rápido para lá, porém quando chegou lá olhou e só viu corpos e um cheiro forte de combustível , ouviu um pedido de socorro quase inaudível, olhou e viu uma menina muito machucada, porém viva e presa nas ferragens, se aproximou e disse suave:

-Acalme-se vou tirá-la daí.

Marin quase sem forças olhou e deu de cara com um garoto de lindos olhos verdes a observá-la.

Aioria conseguiu tirar Marin de lá, e quando saíram perceberam que estava chovendo , o que evitaria que o avião pegasse fogo.

Aioria levou Marin que havia desmaiado até um hospital, antes usou seu poder de cura, para estancar os sangramentos. Notou um cordão com um pingente onde estava escrito Marin e deduziu que era seu nome, observou também, uma pulseira com um guiso presa ao pulso esquerdo de Marin. E avisou a polícia sobre o avião que havia caído. Resolveu ficar lá até a menina acordar, pois estava muito preocupado.

Aioria explicou o ocorrido e disse que a menina era sua prima e que ela se chamava Marin, por isso o deixaram ficar lá como seu dia seguinte ,Marin acordou e viu um garoto observando-a, atentamente, viu que ele era muito bonito com a pele bronzeada, cabelos castanho-claros e olhos verdes, reconheceu – o como o menino que a salvara do avião, lembrou de Touma, "Meu Deus onde estará Touma será que ele está bem ?", Marin pensava.

\- Bom dia ! Está se sentindo melhor?- disse Aioria

-Um pouco,mas estou muito triste pois meus pais estão mortos e meu irmão foi levado, não sei para onde!Meu irmão é tudo o que eu tenho , meus avós também morreram , não tenho mais ninguém.

-Foi levado?Aioria perguntou preocupado.

-Sim , homens estranhos o levaram .O meu irmão tem apenas 4 anos , o que farão com ele?

\- Vou lhe ajudar a procura-lo ."Será que aquele cosmo estranho que eu senti tem ligação? Então será melhor leva-la ao Santuário já que ela não tem mais ninguém, lá estará segura."-Pensava Aioria, apesar de aparentar ser frágil ele, sentia que ela tinha potencial para se tornar uma sendo estrangeira,reparou que ela era muito bonita e apesar de ser ruiva tinha olhos esverdeados um pouco puxados .

-O meu nome é Aioria e o seu deve ser Marin , não?

-Sim como sabe?

\- Olhei seu pingente. Falei que era seu parente,eles acham que somos primos, por isso me deixaram ficar aqui.

\- Você não precisava ter ficado.

-Não quis te deixar sozinha.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Fanction Bem mais que simples amigos

Capitulo 2: O Santuário

-Marin você não é grega né? Seus olhos são levemente puxados , porém você tem cabelos vermelhos, você tem ascendência oriental?

-Sou mestiça,nasci no Japão,meu pai era japonês e minha mãe irlandesa. Morávamos há algum tempo na Grécia porém estávamos voltando ao Japão. Não tenho mais ninguém lá , pois os pais de minha mãe faleceram logo depois que viemos pra cá e meu pai era órfão e havia vivido num orfanato.

-Então se você não tem pra onde ir , eles te levarão para um orfanato. - Aioria vivera pouco tempo em um, mas se lembrava bem como era triste viver lá, não queria que Marin ficasse esperando ser adotada, pois já tinha 8 anos e seria quase impossível isso acontecer. Além do mais Aioria gostaria de ficar perto dela, de uma certa forma sentia-se responsável por ela.

\- É mesmo não tenho pra onde ir, não tenho mais ninguém, não sei onde está meu irmão...-Marin lamentava.

\- Bem eu vivo num lugar que não é calmo , mas estou com medo que esses caras que levaram seu irmão possam voltar e te fazer algum mal, não posso deixa-la sozinha, porém sou um cavaleiro de Atena e moro no Santuário.

\- Atena? Santuário?-Marin perguntou confusa.

\- Sim meu dever é proteger Atena e lutar pelo nosso mundo, protegendo de coisas ruins.O Santuário é onde reside a deusa Atena , lá é onde nós cavaleiros e também as amazonas, treinamos e vivemos.

-Será que me aceitam por lá?

-Sim ,acho que poderiam aceita-la como aprendiz de amazona, que são mulheres guerreiras, como nós cavaleiros , mas você também poderia viver aqui na vila de Rodório, eu poderia alugar uma casa ,mesmo eu sendo jovem , eu como cavaleiro de ouro tenho minhas rendas ,assim você poderia estudar e depois seguir seu caminho.– Aioria não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada, também não sabia se era certo o que fazia, mas não queria que ela ficasse sozinha no mundo. Ele sentia que ela poderia ser uma excelente amazona, pois ela aparentava ser uma pessoa disciplinada, dedicada e bondosa, ao mesmo tempo não queria que ela precisasse passar por treinamentos tão violentos.

\- E como eu faço para me tornar uma aprendiz e futuramente uma amazona? - Marin perguntou, tirando Aioria de seu devaneio.

-Bem eu posso leva-la até lá, porém você deve saber de algumas coisas: as amazonas devem renunciar a sua feminilidade , ocultando seu rosto com uma máscara e treinam separadas dos homens, o treinamento e a vida de guerreiro é árdua, difícil, imprevisível , arriscada... Você quer mesmo passar por tudo isso?-Aioria ponderou.

\- Quero pois assim serei forte o bastante para procurar e salvar meu irmão. Aioria , por favor,me leve até lá.

Por um lado Aioria ficou feliz, pois a teria próxima, por outro triste pois não poderia mais ver seu rosto, mas teria que respeitar sua vontade.

\- Quando você tiver alta a levarei até o santuário.

Assim que saiu do hospital Aioria foi até o Grande Mestre (que ainda era bonzinho)e lhe falou sobre Marin, o Mestre aceitou que ela fosse treinada, mesmo sendo de origem oriental, porém alertou que ele deveria esquecer que um dia a havia visto sem máscara. Ele concordou.

No dia seguinte Marin ia ter alta e Aioria foi busca-la já trazendo uma máscara para que ela colocasse e também roupas de treinamento e uma capa. Marin vestiu-se , colocou a máscara, sentindo um certo desconforto e foram até o santuário. Aioria sentiu uma certa tristeza ao ver seu belo rosto de menina coberto, porém essa era a Lei, e Aioria sabia que não deveriam ser contrariadas.

No Santuário , Aioria a apresentou ao mestre , que conversando com Marin gostou de seu jeito sério e sereno, mesmo passando recentemente por tanto sofrimento, conseguia superar tanta dor.O Mestre decidiu que ela seria treinada na área reservada as amazonas pela amazona Diana de Grou , já que está era bem sensata e por ser de outro país talvez não se importasse em treinar uma oriental. Marin foi entregue aos cuidados de sua mestra e despediu-se de Aioria, pois as aspirantes à amazona não deveriam ser aproximar de homens. Durante dois anos os dois não se viram, apenas ouviam comentários um do outro.

Aioria estava se tornando arredio e cada vez mais afastado dos outros. Ele não admitia mas sentia falta de Marin , pois conversara com ela em pouco tempo, mas do que com outras pessoas do Santuário. Sentia-se sozinho queria alguém para desabafar, mas não confiava em ninguém.

Marin apesar de ser bem tratada por sua mestra e ser uma aspirante dedicada e com grande potencial, era rejeitada pelas demais amazonas e aspirantes apenas por ser de origem oriental. Ninguém queria treinar com ela ou então tentavam humilhá-la , aumentando propositalmente a força para realmente machuca-la, na covardia .Marin sentia-se sozinha e com saudades de seu irmão e de Aioria , "Bem que ele tentou me prevenir mas eu não quis escutar ".Agora tenho que aguentar até o fim, se eu conseguir uma armadura, poderei ir procurar meu irmão. Pensava falta também de tocar piano, já que tocava desde os 5 anos .

Marin saiu a noite para treinar , queria se tornar uma das melhores e por isso resolveu treinar também depois que todas se recolhessem, mesmo que ficasse cansada, assim iria apenas desabar de sono e não teria tempo de pensar em tudo o que vivera, Marin aprendera a ter um grande autocontrole e conseguindo assim ,disfarçar sua emoções muito bem.

Marin treinou até a exaustão e resolveu voltar para casa, quando viu um vulto,que parecia ser Aioria.

Aioria havia saído a noite para refletir , estava se sentindo muito solitário e com saudades de seu irmão, andou sem rumo até que quando se deu conta estava na área restrita as amazonas, lembrou de Marin , como ela estava. Ouviu falar que a estavam ignorando e humilhando apenas por sua origem e sentiu-se culpado por tê-la levado até lá, para passar por tantas provações. Aioria viu um vulto se mexendo e se aproximou , percebeu que era Marin e que ela estava treinando sozinha."Ela cresceu e está mais forte" pensou Aioria, dois anos haviam se passado e ele percebeu que ela havia aprendido muita coisa nesse tempo , ela parou e parecia que iria embora quando , parou. "Será que ela me viu? "pensava Aioria.

Marin disse: - Aioria é você ?

-Sim . - ele disse aproximando-se – Quanto tempo? Como você está?

-Estou bem , porém você não deveria vir aqui , sabe que existem regras, pode ser morto.

-Acabei me distraindo e parei aqui, mas já vou ,cuide-se Marin. Até logo.- Aioria queria abraça-la, mas achou que era mais sensato ir embora.

-Até mais, Aioria -Marin queria poder abraça-lo, mas sabia que isso era errado.

_Flashback_ _off_

Marin sabia que não devia pensar em Aioria e lembrou-se que deveria ir treinar ,mas hoje não estava afim de aturar humilhações e xingamentos, estava cansada de ser educada e não revidar.

_Continua_...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: A armadura de águia

Marin foi até a arena de treinamento das amazonas , reparando que a olhavam com desprezo, como sempre, aliás. Foi até sua mestra e a cumprimentou:

-Bom dia, mestra Diana!

-Bom dia Marin, hoje você vai treinar junto com Shina , afinal vocês estão no mesmo nível. O treinamento será na arena principal, para vocês terem uma certa familiaridade com o lugar , pois será lá , o lugar em que vocês lutarão por suas futuras armaduras.

-Mas mestra, Shina me odeia, me despreza . Ela nem me cumprimenta.

-É hora de vocês superarem essas diferenças, você já está aqui há quatro anos , deveria ter aprendido a não ligar para provocações .

-Mas...

-Eu sei o quanto é ruim sentir-se desprezada e menosprezada, mas você não deve se igualar, você tem potencial para se tornar uma amazona de prata , por isso não ligue para pequenas coisas e continue focando em seu treinamento.

-Sim , mestra a senhora tem razão. Vou treinar com Shina.

Dizendo isso , Marin foi até a arena. Enquanto caminhava até lá notou que todos a observavam :os soldados, aspirantes à cavaleiros e cavaleiros, todos a olhavam com um certo ar de superioridade, tentou não ligar e foi ao encontro de Shina ,que já a aguardava, e a cumprimentou.

-Bom dia Shina, já estou pronta podemos começar.

-De bom dia hoje não tem nada. Que absurdo eu ter que treinar com uma pessoa inferior como você !-Shina disse com seu jeito arrogante o que magoou Marin, que não demonstrou e não respondeu, resolveu seguir os conselhos de sua mestra e se posicionou para começarem a lutar.

Shina começou a ataca-la com uma força e ódio exagerados, Marin se defendia e só contra atacava,porém a luta estava até no mesmo nível. Marin estava até conseguindo vencer, porém chegaram outras duas amazonas que se puseram a agredir Marin .Assim lutando contra três acabou ficando em desvantagem e acabou apanhando.

Aioria que estava observando o treinamento, pois enxergara Marin indo em direção à arena , e resolveu segui-la, estava preocupado e também com saudades , desde aquela noite ,nunca mais a vira.

Aioria notando o descontrole de Shina e a covardia das outras amazonas , resolveu intervir.

-Parem já com isso!-Disse Aioria irado.

-Vejam se não é o irmão do traidor vindo defender a amiguinha oriental - Shina disse isso com certa acidez .

-Cale a boca ! Você sabe que sou um cavaleiro de ouro e me deve respeito- Aioria respondeu com despeito.

-Tudo bem, vamos meninas, ela já teve sua lição- Disse Shina se retirando.

-Marin , está tudo bem? - Disse Aioria , ajudando Marin a se levantar.

-Obrigada, mais uma vez você me salvou. Estou bem, mas confesso,não aguento mais passar por ém não quero me igualar a elas.

\- Elas estão com inveja pois ,você está se destacando, devido suas você tem que tomar providência , isso não pode continuar assim.

-Talvez, quase todos acham que os orientais não tem o direito de se tornar cavaleiro ou amazona, me sinto remando contra a correnteza.

-O que acho um absurdo. A nacionalidade não faz de ninguém superior ao outro.

-Mas você é um dos poucos que pensam assim, mas fiquei feliz em revê-lo .- Confessou Marin, corando , ainda bem que estava de máscara, agora que já era uma adolescente de 12 anos, começou a enxergar Aioria com outros olhos e viu que ele era um rapaz muito atraente. Ele já estava com 16 anos e sua voz já havia mudado, estava mais grave e sensual, seu corpo estava mais musculoso, Marin pensava cada vez mais rubra -Acho melhor eu ir, Aioria,até qualquer dia -Disse Marin , meio sem jeito, sabendo que como futura amazona não deveria enxergar Aioria com esses olhos e sim com consciência de que nunca poderia haver algoentre eles , além de amizade.

-Até logo , Marin.-Disse Aioria, enquanto observava ela se afastando. Notou que Marin crescera e seu corpo estava começando a mudar, como estará seu rosto? Aioria pensava, será que mudou um pouco , ou ainda tinha a aparência de anjo. Aioria confirmou sua desconfiança de que amava Marin desde que a conhecera,e isso não era nada bom , ele era um cavaleiro e ela logo seria uma amazona, não havia futuro para um romance .Além do mais ela ainda é uma menina, não deve nem saber o que é isso. Acho melhor eu me afastar dela, pensou Aioria , triste.

Marin chegou na casa que dividia com sua mestra ,que a aguardava preocupada.

-Marin você está bem? - perguntou Diana um tanto aflita.

\- Estou mestra, só quero descansar um pouco.

-Foi minha culpa não deveria ter te deixado ir sozinha.

-Não foi sua culpa, vamos esquecer.

-Fiquei sabendo que o cavaleiro de Leão a salvou.

-Sim Aioria interrompeu a luta.

-Marin, para seu próprio bem afaste-se dele, pois nós amazonas não podemos nos apaixonar por nenhum homem , por isso abdicamos de nossa feminilidade e...

-Pode deixar , mestra, a partir de agora me manterei longe dele -Marin interrompeu sua mestra.

-É melhor assim- Disse a mais velha e mudaram de assunto.

Marin e Aiora não se viram desde então. Passaram-se dois anos e chegou o dia em que Marin lutaria pela armadura de prata de águia, Shina também lutaria só que pela armadura de prata de serpentário. Marin achou isso bom , pois não seriam adversárias diretas. Depois daquele dia Marin , passou a evitar Shina e aquelas outras aspirantes, pois tinha medo de fazer uma besteira. Porém uma delas , Ágata seria sua oponente .

A luta seria na arena do Santuário, e haviam vários cavaleiros e amazonas, além de aspirantes, porém Marin enxergou apenas um :Aioria. E apesar de tudo ficou feliz por ele estar lá.

Aioria não resistiu e foi ver a luta de Marin , queria lhe transmitir apoio emocional, já que quase todos torciam contra ela.

Marin lutou contra Ágata, porém Marin venceu com facilidade e conquistou a armadura de águia. Aioria sentiu-se orgulhoso dela.

Shina foi a proxima a lutar e também venceu e ganhou sua armadura de serpentário.

Aioria aproximou-se de Marin que estava junto de sua mestra e usava sua armadura de prata pela primeira vez ,ela estava linda e com um corpo mais feminino e curvilíneo , Aioria reparou.

-Olá Diana, Olá Marin. -Disse um tanto ansioso, sentia muita falta de Marin, mas não podia deixar que percebessem.

-Olá sr. Aioria -Disse Diana

-Oi sr Aioria.-respondeu Marin

-Parabéns , Marin, eu sabia que você conseguiria. -Disse Aioria estranhando aquela formalidade por parte de Marin.

-Obrigada Aioria.-Disse Marin e retirou-se junto com sua mestra, deixando um Aioria confuso para trás as observando.

_Continua_...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Agora sou uma amazona

Marin e sua mestra estavam voltando para casa quando encontraram Shina e suas amigas:

-Uma forasteira como você não merece usar essa armadura Marin , ela deveria ser de Ágatha , que é grega.- Disse Shina.

-Marin ganhou a armadura de maneira legal e honrada, a armadura não escolhe ninguém por sua nacionalidade e sim por seu mérito em batalha.- Respondeu Diana, Marin séria não disse nada.

-Você a defende, Diana, porque é sua mestra e também é de fora, apesar de ser europeia.-Shina disse afastando-se.

-Parabéns pela armadura Shina -Disse Marin.

-Você é mesmo uma tola, Marin- Disse Shina , sem se virar e seguiu seu caminho.

-Você se manteve impassível, Marin - Diana comentou.

-Achei melhor não criar atrito por bobagens. -Exteriormente Marin fingia não ligar, porém em seu interior sentia-se muito mal com essas humilhações.

-Fez bem. Venha vou levá-la até sua nova casa.

-Nova casa!?

-Sim , você é uma amazona de prata agora, terá sua própria casa, e um dia treinará alguém.

-Que pena , agora sim vou me sentir sozinha.

-Bobagem, você sabe se cuidar muito bem - Disse Diana . – Veja , chegamos!

-É bem parecida com a sua – comentou Marin observando a casa simples , porém acolhedora. -Diana eu tenho que ir buscar minhas coisas em sua casa- lembrou Marin.

-Eu tomei a iniciativa de trazer suas coisas , enquanto você estava se preparando para a luta, eu sabia que você venceria – Falou a mais velha.

-E se eu não tivesse vencido, você ia trazer tudo de volta?- disse Marin quando entraram ,Diana fechou a porta e elas retiraram as suas máscaras , Diana tinha 24 anos , mas aparentava menos, com seus lisos e compridos cabelos castanhos e olhos tinha criado um vínculo forte com sua mestra.

-Marin você é uma bela moça e uma ótima guerreira,mas não alimente falsas ilusões amorosas. Eu percebi como você ficou nervosa diante de Aioria. Você ainda não o esqueceu, mas deve fazê-lo.Não alimente esse sempre a razão, antes de usar a emoção e terá êxito em suas batalhas-Diana orientou Marin.

-Eu sei que não devo deixar meus sentimentos me controlarem e sei que não posso ter nada com Aioria ou com outro homem, além de amizade, pois decidi ser uma guerreira de Athena, e nós não temos tempo para romances - Marin respondeu ,um pouco abalada, porém sem deixar suas emoções transparecerem.

-Marin eu sei que você gosta de tocar violão para se distrair, então vou lhe dar o meu, olhe ele está ali em sua cama - Diana mudou de assunto.

-É mesmo e você não vai mais tocar?Você toca tão bem e me ensinou com tanta paciência...- Diana também ensinou Marin a tocar o violão. Marin sabia tocar piano e adorava , porém depois do acidente em perdera a família ,nunca mais havia tocado e a casa onde moravam era pequena demais não caberia um piano, então pediu para Diana lhe ensinar violão e aprendeu.

-Não sinto mais vontade de tocar, já você toca como forma de se controlar e esquecer as provações não é ?Acho melhor eu o dar a você- Diana disse.

-É não vou negar, a música é minha válvula de escape.- Marin disse e elas riram.

-Marin dentro de algumas semanas irei partir em missão e não sei em quanto tempo retornarei, me prometa que vai seguir minhas orientações e se cuidar.

\- Sim , mestra. Que tipo de missão?

-Não posso dizer, tenho ordens para não algo de ruim vai acontecer nesse santuário, quero que você me prometa que sempre lutará pela justiça.

-Prometo, mas parece que você está se despedindo...

\- Voltarei, mas não sei quando, e quero me certificar que ficará bem.

-Mestra prometo que farei o possível para nunca decepcioná-la.

-Não quero que você se apaixone , pois eu mesma cai nessa situação .Apaixonei-me por Aioros e ele acabou morrendo, o meu mundo desabou, ainda bem que você chegou para me reanimar , isso me afeiçoei tanto a você , como se fosse uma irmã- Diana confessou.

\- Também a amo como uma irmã.Eu não podia imaginar que você e Aioros?Ele não traiu o santuário?- Marin questionou.

\- Não Marin, eu conhecia Aioros muito bem e sei que ele não nos traiu, tenho certeza, ele tinha o mesmo jeito protetor e justiceiro de Aioria ,mesmo assim acabou morto e sofri muito com isso. Eu temo que você venha a se apaixonar por Aioria. Não quero que passe por algo parecido, com o que aconteceu comigo,não cometa o mesmo erro que eu – Diana falou e abraçou Marin- Até logo minha querida discípula.

\- Até logo , minha querida mestra.- Ambas choravam e se abraçaram.

Diana foi para sua casa , deixando Marin sozinha em sua nova morada.

Já era noite , Marin não estava conseguindo dormir relembrando todos os acontecimentos pelos quais havia passado até o presente momento, nem parecia que ela só tinha 14 anos, se sentia bem madura para sua idade, talvez por ter passado por tantos sofrimentos e dissabores. Marin viu o violão e o pegou resolveu cantar uma música que ela achava que tinha haver com sua vida e que sua mãe costumava cantar, para colocar para fora um pouco do que estava sentindo:

_**They can say  
Anything they want to say  
Try to bring me down  
But I will not allow  
Anyone to succeed  
Hanging clouds over me**_

_Eles podem dizer  
Tudo o que quiserem dizer  
Tentar me derrubar  
Mas eu não vou permitir  
Que ninguém consiga  
Colocar nuvens sobre mim_

_**And they can try  
Hard to make me feel that I  
Don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter in what I believe  
Or loose faith in my dreams**_

_E eles podem tentar  
Muito me fazer sentir que eu  
Não importo a todos  
Mas eu me recuso a hesitar no que acredito  
Ou perder a fé nos meus sonhos_

_**Cause there's  
There's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try  
But they can't take that away from me**_

_Por que há  
Uma luz em mim  
Que brilha forte  
Eles podem tentar  
Mas não podem tirar isso de mim_

_**Oh, they  
They can do, anything they want, to you  
If you let them in  
But they won't ever win  
If you cling to your pride and just push them aside  
See I, I have learned  
There's an inner peace I own  
Something in my soul  
That they cannot possess  
So I won't be afraid  
And the darkness will fade**_

_Oh, eles ...  
Eles podem fazer qualquer coisa que quiserem com você  
Se você deixá-los entrar  
Mas eles não vão ganhar nunca  
Se você se agarrar ao seu orgulho e deixá-los de lado  
Veja eu, Eu tenho aprendido ...  
Que há uma paz interior que é minha  
Algo na minha alma  
Que eles não podem possuir  
Então eu não vou ter medo  
E a escuridão desaparecerá_

_**Cause there's  
There's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try  
But they can't take that away from me**_

_Por que há  
Uma luz em mim  
Que brilha forte  
Eles podem tentar  
Mas não podem tirar isso de mim_

_**No, they can't take this,  
Precious love I'll always have inside me  
Certainly the Lord will guide me  
Where I need to go**_

_Não, eles não podem tomar esse  
Precioso amor, Eu terei sempre dentro de mim  
Certamente o Senhor vai me guiar  
Para onde eu necessite ir_

_**Oh, oh, they can say  
Anything they want to say  
Try to bring me down  
But I won't face the ground  
I will rise steadily  
sailing out of their reach  
Oh lord, they do try  
Hard to make me feel, that I  
Don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
in what I believe or loose faith in my dreams  
Cause there's, there's a light in me  
That shines, brightly, yes**_

They can try, but they can't take that away from me  
From me

_Oh, oh, Eles podem dizer  
Qualquer coisa que eles queiram dizer  
Tentar me deixar triste  
Mas eu não irei encarar o chão  
Eu vou me levantar firmemente  
Fugindo do alcance deles  
Oh Senhor eles tentam  
Muito me fazer sentir que eu  
Não importo a todos  
Mas eu me recuso  
a duvidar do que acredito ou perder a fé nos meus sonhos  
Porque há, há uma luz em mim  
que brilha fortemente,sim_

_Eles podem tentar, mas não podem tirar isso de mim_  
_De mim_

Marin terminou de cantar essa musica aos prantos ,pois se emocionou com a letra, e tudo o que viveu passou em sua mente como num filme, pensou também em Aioria, já o amo, porém tenho que esquecer esse amor impossível resolveu tentar dormir já que amanhã teria mais um dia pela frente.

_Continua..._

_A música que Marin cantou chama-se "Can't take that away" e é da Mariah Carey, achei que a tradução dessa música além de linda, tinha a ver com a Marin._


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Enquanto isso Aioria chegou em sua casa , ainda pensando no que fizera para que Marin o tratasse tão friamente. Será que ela percebera os seus sentimentos e agora o desprezava? Aioria não suportaria isso, ele sabia que era errado alimentar sentimentos por ela , porém não conseguia evitar, e se pudesse pelo menos continuar seu amigo, para ele isso bastava , pelo menos estaria perto dela, mas não aguentaria ser ignorado e excluído por ela, que era a única pessoa que realmente importava a ele. Amanhã tentaria conversar com ela , pensou , enquanto se despia, em seu banheiro , preparando-se para um banho, para se animar.

Já era noite , Aioria , estava pensando no que dizer a Marin, ele estava disposto a abafar seus sentimentos, mas não queria perder sua amizade. Acabou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, Marin acordou cedo, na verdade não conseguira dormir, estava disposta a esquecer seus sentimentos por Aioria, porém não queria perder um dos únicos amigos que ela tinha naquele lugar, ainda mais, se Diana não voltasse. Marin iria continuar sendo amiga de Aioria, porém não daria corda a seus sentimentos .Foi treinar ,Shina estava lá, porém elas não se falaram .Marin soube que Diana já havia partido em missão e depois do treino, resolveu dar uma volta pela praia , para espairecer um pouco, agora como amazona podia andar livremente pelo Santuário.

Aioria estava treinando sozinho na praia, mesmo sendo cavaleiro de ouro era mal visto até pelos demais cavaleiros dourados, com exceção de Aldebaram, Mu e Shaka. Porém Mu estava em Jamian. Shaka passava a maior parte do tempo meditando e Aldebaran estava numa missão.A única outra pessoa que lhe tratava sem reservas era Marin, porém parecia estar mudando , será que ela se deixara levar pelo que falavam dele, ela deveria saber que ele não tinha culpa, já que ela também era desprezada. Ou havia mesmo percebido seus sentimentos , ele pensou e como não estava se concentrando , parou de treinar e sentou-se na areia, observando o mar, pensativo.

Marin chegou na praia e avistou Aioria sentado , absorto em seus pensamentos, ele parecia triste e o coração de Marin apertou, aproximou-se dele e sentou ao seu lado.

\- O mar é tão bonito!-Falou Aioria , ao perceber sua presença."Quase tão bonito como você." - ele queria poder lhe dizer.

\- Sim , é verdade-Quase tão lindo quanto seus olhos, pensou Marin enrubescendo, ainda bem que estava de máscara.

\- Marin , novamente quero lhe parabenizar pela sua vitória, ontem você foi embora com tanta pressa, eu a aborreci?- Aioria perguntou apreensivo.

-Aioria você nunca me aborrece , é que Diana estava com pressa -Será que ele estava triste por causa disso?

-Achei que você não quisesse mais ser minha amiga- Aioria confessou.

-Aioria você e Diana são meus únicos amigos, além do mais você salvou minha vida, lhe serei sempre grata – Marin disse.

-Fico feliz em continuar seu amigo, conte comigo para o que precisar – Aioria vendo que Marin não percebera seus sentimentos, achou melhor não falar nada e eles continuarem apenas amigos. Ele sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la porém esconderia esse sentimento dela e de todos. Preferia continuar perto dela e recebendo migalhas de sua atenção do que por em risco essa amizade e ter que se afastar dela, se ela ou alguém notasse seus reais sentimentos, já que era proibido cavaleiros e amazonas relacionarem-se afetivamente. E Aioria sabia que sempre sobrava pro lado mais fraco, no caso Marin, é que seria punida, eles talvez a mandassem para longe . Aioria não iria aguentar e não podia permitir isso.

Ficaram conversando um bom tempo, sobre os últimos anos, afinal fazia tempo que não conversavam. Marin sentia os olhos de Aioria pousando sobre ela, e sentia um certo calor em sua bochechas.

-Preciso ir Aioria , já está tarde.-Disse Marin levantando-se.

\- Eu a acompanho-Aioria também se levantou.

E foram caminhando , conversando sobre afinidades , até que chegaram em sua casa.

\- Até mais , Aioria , obrigada pela companhia.

\- Até logo, Marin.

Marin entrou em sua casa e fechou a porta, encostou no batente e ficou pensando , como farei para esquecer o amor que já sinto por ele?

Aioria chegou em sua casa pensando a mesma coisa.

Passou-se um Mês e Marin foi chamada até o Mestre .Marin e Aioria se encontravam esporadicamente , apenas conversavam , ás vezes treinavam juntos . "Será que é por isso que estou sendo chamada, o mestre está desconfiado de alguma coisa?" Marin conjeturava apreensiva, enquanto se dirigia até o salão do Mestre.

Chegou lá e viu o Mestre e uma criança, um menino , deveria ter uns 9 ou 10 anos no máximo, e viu que ele era japonês como ela e que deveria ter quase a mesma idade de seu irmão, lembrou com saudades de seu querido irmão Touma. Sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem sua visão. Meneou a cabeça , tentando afastar as lembranças , aquele não era o momento.

\- Este é Seiya. Você vai cuidar dele. Mesmo tendo se sagrado amazona há pouco tempo, confio no seu potencial. Seiya só tem dez anos, mas já que é oriental como você, será melhor assim. – Disse –lhe o mestre,com uma voz calma e serena. Aparentava ser um homem muito bondoso e sábio. Logo em seguida saiu, deixando Marin a sós com o menino de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Seiya parecia ser muito determinado , o que a surpreendeu , pois isso era algo raro para um menino da sua idade -Marin pensava.

Perguntou a ele qual motivo de um menino tão pequeno estar ali no santuário e ele falou que veio pela Armadura, mas não quis lhe dizer o porque. Marin resolveu que iria treina-lo da melhor forma possível para que alcançasse seu objetivo e pudesse ser um grande cavaleiro.

Levou Seiya para sua pequena casa e começou a treina-lo rigidamente, mas com carinho , da mesma forma que Diana a havia treinado. Isso era de certa forma uma provação para Marin, pois ela ainda não tinha experiência em treinar ninguém e mal havia acabado de receber sua própria armadura .Marin estava se sentindo um pouco insegura, mas tentava não aparentar, Seiya precisava ganhar confiança nela. Já que apesar de determinado ,Seiya era muito sensível a opinião dos outros, sendo oriental seria também desprezado, Marin teria que aprender a trabalhar a auto confiança em Seiya.

Passou-se um mês e Marin ficou sabendo que Diana havia morrido em batalha. Ficou extremamente triste, e pensava até em desistir. Mandou Seiya descansar um pouco naquele dia e foi até a praia pensar, precisava ficar sozinha.

Aioria sentiu uma necessidade de ir até a praia, e foi até lá. Percebeu porque sentia aquela Marin e se aproximou dela, que não percebeu sua presença, parecia estar em outro lugar.

-No que está pensando.-Aioria perguntou, sabia que ela agora treinava um menino e não tinham mais tido tempo de conversar.

-Oi Aioria. Estou triste pois minha mestra morreu na missão- disse , Marin com uma voz triste , estava chorando. Aioria não suportava vê-la triste e sem pensar a abraçou,e ficaram lá sentados e abraçados, Marin chorou em seu ombro.

-Sinto muito ,Marin...

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Disse Shina , chegando lá pois os tinha visto abraçados enquanto passava.

-Nada, apenas estou consolando Marin , pois Diana faleceu- Aioria respondeu , afastando-se de Marin.

-Agora sei porque o mestre já lhe deu um discípulo, por causa de Aioria . Saiba que eu também vou receber em breve um discípulo grego, mas para isso acontecer ,não precisei me deitar com nenhum cavaleiro de ouro -Shina disse ásperamente.

Marin voou na direção de Shina e lhe deu um forte ia contra-atacar, mas Aioria separou as duas e disse:

-Acalme–se Marin , não ligue para as falsas acusações de Shina, você e eu sabemos que isso não é verdade. E você Shina posso lhe mandar punir por desacato, lembre-se que sou de patente mais alta, exijo respeito a mim e a Marin. Se eu souber de qualquer coisa, você vai ter que se ver comigo, certo?- Aioria disse determinado.

-Pode deixar que não se repetirá Aioria- Disse Shina , queimando de raiva, olhando para seguida retirou-se.

-Será que todos pensam dessa forma? Melhor evitarmos nos ver –Marin disse a Aioria, quando Shina foi embora.

-Não temos que ligar para esses comentários Marin.

-Aioria você é homem pra você é mais fácil, já no meu caso...Adeus ,Aioria, por favor afaste-se de mim.- E foi embora deixando Aioria arrasado.

Passaram-se alguns meses, Marin não viu mais Aioria, ele também não a procurou . "Melhor assim"- pensou Marin , triste.

Marin estava treinando Seiya numa montanha onde se podiam ver as Doze Casas, que diziam ser guardadas por doze cavaleiros de ouro. No topo estaria Athena, a deusa a qual serviam com a própria vida. Marin explicava as diferentes patentes dos cavaleiros, e lembrou-se de Aioria , que era um daqueles doze poderosos cavaleiros, mas que raramente usava de seus benefícios como cavaleiro de ouro, tratava todos com cordialidade, independente se eram aspirantes, soldados, amazonas. "Que saudades" Marin pensava.

\- Marin? Você estava me falando sobre os cavaleiros de ouro. Por que parou de falar?O que houve ?– perguntou o menino sem entender ; Marin esquecera completamente de Seiya

\- Nada, Seiya , vamos voltar já está ficando tarde.

Aioria também estava com saudades de Marin , mas não ousava procura-la, pois não queria lhe prejudicar. Tentou até se envolver com outra mulher, uma serva, porém desistiu já que não conseguia parar de pensar em Marin, que a estava traindo , mesmo sem terem nada um com outro e resolveu não sair com nenhuma outra moça, pois só conseguia desejar uma.

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6: Amizade ou amor

Seiya foi hostilizado ,mais uma vez, por ser oriental, porém dessa vez ficou extremamente magoado e resolveu fugir de sua mestra, que foi atrás dele :

-Seiya por que está fugindo do treinamento?- Marin perguntou ao lhe alcançar , dando-lhe um tapa.

-Porque eu soube o que todos no santuário estavam os japoneses,os orientais não estão qualificados para serem cavaleiros de Atena , mesmo que eles se ão eu acho que é inútil continuar não sou bobo!Estou errado Marin?- Seiya perguntou afastando-se, quando esbarrou em Aioria, que observava tudo o que havia se prendeu a respiração e não conseguia tirar os olhos de Aioria , ainda bem que estava de máscara, fazia muito tempo que não o via, quase um ano, desde que Seiya havia sentindo tanta falta dele, sentia vontade de se atirar em seus braços, mas sabia que não ém do mais o que Aioria e Seiya iriam pensar?

-Espere Seiya!- Aioria disse calmamente.

-Aioria!-Seiya o olhava espantado, Marin havia lhe falado dele e Seiya tinha uma grande admiração por Aioria.

-Não sei quem disse isso, mas acho que a nacionalidade e o histórico não tem nada a ver com as qualificações para ser cavaleiro.O importante são sua técnica e seu os orientais forem inferiores nisso, então não tem jeito- Disse Aioria, gentil.

-É claro que isso não é verdade!Não ridicularize os orientais!-Seiya respondeu , magoado.

-Eu nunca faria isso...A Marin é um bom exemplo-Disse Aioria , olhando para Marin , que sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais nesse momento .

-Não se preocupe mais com esse tipo de coisa , Seiya .Confie em Marin e continue treinando- Aioria disse piscando para Seiya e olhando novamente para Marin, que não desviava os olhos dos olhos dele.

-Obrigada Aioria.-Disse Marin, e Aioria foi embora. Marin ainda ficou um tempo o observando se afastar, pensando em como ele era gentil e atencioso, como se fosse possível sentiu seu amor aumentar ainda mais, depois olhou para Seiya e voltaram para o treinamento.

Aioria foi caminhando para sua casa, pensando em Marin , no quanto ela era especial, não ia mais se afastar dela, não aguentava mais de saudades,iria ficar próximo a ela , mesmo que apenas como amigo. E também havia Seiya, gostara do garoto e viu que ele tinha potencial,resolveu que iria ajudar Marin a cuidar de Seiya .

Depois desse dia , eventualmente Aioria assistia ao treinamento de Seiya , às vezes dando sugestões e conversando sobre assuntos de interesse masculino e o tempo foi passando.

Completou-se o tempo do treinamento de Seiya e ele iria disputar a armadura, logo com Cássius , discípulo de Shina, para desagrado desta.

Seiya venceu e conquistou a armadura de Pégasus, Aioria e Marin eram os únicos que torceram para Seiya, e estavam ambos orgulhosos de sua vitó estava observou ela se retirar , e desconfiou que ela ia aprontar alguma coisa.

-Parabéns Seiya !E pra você também, Marin, já que foi a grande resposável pelo aprendizado de Seiya.- Disse Aioria orgulhoso, abraçando Seiya e também Marin, arrependendo-se depois."Quem quero enganar, abraçar Marin era o que eu mais queria fazer a tanto tempo, além de outras coisas.."Aioria pensou.

-Obrigado por tudo ,Aioria -Disse Seiya muito feliz.

-Obrigada, Aioria-Marin disse um tanto constrangida por ele tê-la abraçado. Sentira -se a mulher mais feliz do mundo .Marin estava com 20 anos e Aioria 24 anos, já eram adultos . Porém a cada dia o amor de ambos aumentava , embora um não soubesse dos sentimentos do outro.

Mais tarde Marin desconfiada de que Shina aprontaria algo resolve ajudar Seiya a fugir logo do Santuário. Mesmo assim são interceptados por Shina, porém Seiya a derrota e consegue fugir. Shina jura vingança e fica ainda com mais raiva de Marin. Tentando de todas as maneiras prejudicá-la.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Semanas depois.

Marin recebeu um estranho convite de Shina, para que treinassem , a fim de esquecerem as desavenças , já que ambas eram amazonas de Atena e deveriam ser parceiras. Marin , mesmo desconfiada , resolveu aceitar.

No começo do treino, ambas lutavam de igual para igual, mas para Shina aquilo não seria um simples uma vingança e começou a treinar com mais força , pegando Marin de surpresa, que não conseguiu mas evitar seu ataque.E nesse momento os capangas de Shina , aproveitaram para segurá-la, dessa forma injusta e covarde, Shina passou a nocautear Marin com toda forç não tinha mas força para contra-atacar e sentia que estava desfalecendo.

\- Já chega – Disse,Aioria,furioso, pelo que estava vendo. Shina parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

\- Aioria! Você está do lado dessa gente de fora? - Disse Shina, soltando Marin , que já sem forças quase ia de encontro ao chão, se não fosse Aioria ampara-la com rapidez e delicadeza.

\- Shina! A Marin é uma companheira que jurou lealdade ao Mestre Ares. Ou você ainda se incomoda com o que aconteceu a Cassios ?– Aioria continuou. – Não consegue esquecer como Seiya venceu o seu protegido Cássios?Disse , Aioria provocando Shina.

Shina disse que ele ia se arrepender e retirou-se , furiosa por não ter conseguido acabar com Marin.

Depois que ela foi embora , Aioria perguntou a Marin:

\- Marin você esta bem?

\- Estou Aioria– Marin respondeu, pensando que nunca estivera tão bem. Sentindo um ardor em seu rosto, e mesmo ferida sentindo dor e tontura , por ter perdido sangue , Marin sentia-se feliz por estar nos braços de Aioria. Marin sabia que deveria já ter se afastado , mas tinha que admitir que não queria sair daquele abraço, tão carinhoso – Não me proteja se não quiser cair no desagrado do Mestre.

\- É, e o antigo Mestre era um homem tão bom... – Aioria, mesmo tendo jurado lealdade a Athena e ao Mestre,não concordava com o atos de crueldade que o novo Mestre estava praticando e nem com sua maneira de conduzir o Santuário. Sabia que com isso Marin estava sendo cada vez mais maltratada, ainda mais com todas as acusações contra de estar furioso pelo que acontecera a Marin, sentia-se feliz por tê-la em seus braços.

-Aioria , obrigada por mais uma vez me salvar, porém preciso ir para casa cuidar desses ferimentos.-Marin disse.

-Vou leva-la até sua casa, você está muito ferida.-Disse Aioria determinado.

-Não será necessário...-Começou Marin, mas Aioria a interrompeu.

-Nem tente me impedir, Marin.-Aioria falou e a pegou no colo, dirigindo-se até a casa da amazona, a levando com cuidado,para que Marin não sentisse ainda mais dor.

Chegando na casa de Marin, Aioria entrou carregando a amazona de águia, entrando no quarto desta , e colocando-a, cuidadosamente sobre a cama .Disse:-Agora vou cuidar de seus ferimentos.

Aioria usou seus poderes de cura , para estancar o sangue.E pegou uma toalha molhada para limpar as que um filete de sangue escorria por debaixo da máscara da amazona ,em direção a seu pescoç rapidez e certo do que fazia, tirou a máscara da amazona, que inutilmente tentou cobrir seu rosto com as mãos, mas Aioria não permitiu e limpou seu rosto ensanguentado.

-Aioria porque fez isso?-Marin disse , claramente aborrecida.

-Marin , eu já vi seu rosto, e lembrava de cada detalhe: a cor de seu olhos , sua boca, seu nariz...O quanto você é linda, e mesmo parecendo impossível,está ainda mais bela.

-Aioria mê dê minha máscara!Você sabe que não deveria fazer isso...

-Marin eu te amo!-Aioria a interrompeu.

-Aioria você não podia me dizer essas coisas , não podemos ter esse tipo de relacionamento,por favor vá , por favor.-Visivelmente nervosa , pediu a amazona , colocando novamente a sua máscara.

-Você não sente o mesmo por mim, compreendo.-Falou Aioria, um tanto estava arrasado, pois tinha esperança de ser correspondido, porém percebeu que ela não ia arriscar sua posição de amazona por um relacionamento amoroso.- Mas mesmo assim , não posso deixar de te amar.

-Aioria por favor...

Aioria vendo que ela estava nervosa, resolveu ir embora, não sem antes lhe falar.

-Marin , percebi que você não disse que não me ama e também não disse que ama ,porém não quer admitir seus sentimentos, nem pra si embora, e se quiser nunca mais volto a procura-la, mas se você puder me dar uma chance , você sabe onde me encontrar.Só depende de você. -Dizendo isso, Aioria foi embora.

Quando ele saiu , Marin retirou a máscara atirou –a longe, e chorou , como nunca havia chorado em toda a sua vida.

"Eu sou uma idiota!"-Ela pensava-"Ele também me ama.E o que fiz deixei-o ir embora". Marin sabia que o amor deles era impossível, mas não podia permitir que ele achasse que ela não o até a casa de Leã .


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Um amor possível?

Marin sai de sua casa em direção à casa de Leão. No caminho escuta que Dócrates foi até o Japão matar Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de recorda do dia em que ouviu por acidente uma discussão entre as duas personalidades do Mestre em crise e descobriu tudo, inclusive que Aioros não era traidor, e até tentou contar a Aioria , mas não conseguiu , já que ele não queria nem ouvir o nome de seu irmão melhor não contar e aguardar o momento ao presente , Marin admite que está preocupada com Seiya, mas sabe que esse problema ela não pode resolver, mas o outro...Aioria .Esse ela estava disposta a resolveu dar um voto de confiança a Seiya e seguiu adiante em seu propósito.

A amazona de águia resolve seguir o atalho que uma vez Aioria lhe mostrou , caso ela necessitasse de sua ajuda, e que assim também não seria na casa de Leão, e viu que Aioria estava sentado no topo das escadas pensativo, ele pareceu não a notar. Marin aproximou-se, Aioria a viu e falou ,surpreso:

-Não esperava que você viesse aqui. Ou melhor achei que você não quisesse mais me ver.

-Aioria, eu preciso falar com você. –Marin disse.

-Vamos entre! – Disse Aioria dando-lhe passagem, quando ela passou , Aioria pode sentir o suave perfume de seus cabelos.

Eles entraram , Aioria levou-a até uma sala mais reservada, começou.

-Aioria sobre aconteceu hoje...

-Você poderia me perdoar, vou me contentar em ser apenas seu amigo.-Aioria a interrompeu.

-Você tem razão , sou uma covarde , eu também amo você.-Marin confessou.

-Oh, Marin como estou feliz! Nós... -Marin cortou.

-Nós não podemos ficar juntos, você sabe que isso é proibido.

-Agora eu sei que sou correspondido, você não vai escapar de mim. Não vou deixar ninguém nos atrapalhar. –Aioria disse com convicção, e aproximou-se , retirando sua máscara e colocando sobre uma mesa. –Você é tão linda!Os anos só lhe fizeram bem...-Disse com um sorriso maroto, puxando-a gentilmente para si e sentido o perfume e a maciez de seus cabelos ruivos.

-Você é demais Aioria , absolutamente estonteante, confiante demais, carinhoso demais ,não teve como eu não me apaixonar, ainda mais , com você sendo sempre tão gentil comigo.-Disse Marin , suspirando ao sentir o maravilhoso perfume de sua colônia.

-Eu não sabia o que era o amor até conhecer você, Marin, você é a única para mim.

\- Eu também o amo muito, Aioria, você é o único homem que desejo.

Aioria não resistiu e beijou-a com paixã sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e agarrou-se nele.O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais ousado, mas nenhum dos dois queria percebendo que não seria capaz de parar, parou e disse:

-Marin , você está me deixando louco não conseguirei parar se continuarmos...

Ela o calou com um beijo e disse:

-Me faça sua Aioria, me faça mulher de verdade!

Ao ouvir isso, Aioria levantou-se com ela em seus braços e a levou para seu a deitou em sua cama , e ficou admirando-a. –Linda!-Disse extasiado.

Marin olhou-o, sentindo-se orgulhosa por aquele homem tão belo .Seus cabelos se espalhavam como pétalas da cor do cobre. Ele começou a despi-la com carinho e beijando cada parte do corpo alvo e delicado de Marin. Ela estremecia a cada toque de suas mãos másculas e lábios quentes e úmidos terminou ele começou a se despir. Marin o olhava, enlouquecendo com a visão de seu corpo bronzeado e esculpido pelos anos de viu sua potente ereção, sentiu um calor forte em seu corpo e até um pouco de medo, pois já tinha escutado que a primeira vez de uma mulher era um pouco dolorida, mas estava disposta a sentir essa dor .

Marin contorceu-se agoniada de prazer , enquanto ele lhe tocava com a boca cada parte de seu corpo feminino,principalmente quando ele envolveu cada um de seus seios com sua murmurou o nome dele e apertou os ombros musculosos , quando Aioria passou a beijar sua barriga , não conteve um grito agudo de prazer, quando ele aproximou sua boca quente da parte mais íntima de seu corpo.

-Aioria , não posso mais suportar...

\- Eu te amo , Marin. –Ele ergueu a cabeça e ela desesperadamente procurou os lábios de seu as bocas se afastaram , ambos respiravam rápido, como se não houvesse ar suficiente.

Marin o sentiu roçar sua pele , a sensação era de prazer e glória, mas nada comparada com a que experimentou quando ele a ,também ,um pouco de dor, que não era nada comparado com a sensação que ela teve ao senti-lo dentro de si. Aioria a beijou e quando percebeu que ela havia se acostumado , intensificou os movimentos, num ritmo cada vez mais denso , fluente, até fazê-la gritar quando chegou ao êxtase ,em perfeita sincronia com o de Aioria que também gritou extasiado. Ele rolou para o lado levando-a para que deitasse em seu peito. Permaneceram abraçados pensando em tudo que aconteceu.

Num dado momento , Marin percebeu que estava anoitecendo e achou melhor voltar para sua casa. Aioria relutou um pouco mas , porém tomaram banho juntos e mais uma vez a chama se acendeu .Marin surpreendeu-se com essa forma de amar rápida, porém não menos -se e ele a acompanhou até o atalho.

-Até amanhã meu amor, queria que você pudesse ficar aqui comigo. –Disse Aioria.

-Você sabe que não podemos,até amanhã meu amado.-Respondeu Marin com um sorriso.

Beijaram-se com paixão, mas decidida Marin interrompeu o beijo, colocou sua máscara e ficou observando sua amada partir com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nessa noite ambos demoraram a dormir , lembrando das poucas horas em que puderam se amar e se entregar como homem e mulher comuns.

No dia seguinte Marin levantou cedo e foi treinar , soube que Seiya se saiu bem , e por dentro andando quando viu o cavaleiro de Cristal e presenciou escondida sua luta contra o Mestre, sua derrota e a forma como o Mestre controlou sua mente .Sabendo que Cristal havia sido mestre de um dos companheiros de Seiya preocupou-se.

Não conseguiu se concentrar no treino e resolveu ir até as ruinas antigas pensar em como faria para avisar Seiya sobre essa situação: "Eu preciso prevenir o Seiya sobre o perigo que está correndo". Marin pensava e não percebeu que Aioria se aproximava.

-O que é que há?-Perguntou Aioria .

\- Hã ? Não é nada. - Negou Marin, corando por de baixo da máscara, lembrando-se do dia anterior.

Aioria continuou, aproximando-se.

-Vamos , conte pra mim. Eu nunca tinha visto você tão preocupada.

-É uma situação muito difícil...- Marin começou mas foi interrompida por Shina, que notou um certo clima no ar.

-Posso saber o que está tramando?-Shina perguntou.

-Shina eu posso perguntar o mesmo pra você. –Marin respondeu.

-Eu não tenho que lhe dar explicações.-Shina disse e partiu para atacar Marin, que se defendeu.

-Ha, ha,ha. A situação do seu discípulo faz você ser forte, mas logo ele deixará de preocupa-lá, pois eu vou acabar com ele. –Shina continuou.

-O quê?- Perguntou Marin preocupada.

Shina se retira , deixando-os a sós.

-Marin , não sei como você aguenta essa Shina, ela te persegue.-Aioria falou irritado.

-Não posso cair nas provocações dela, quer me humilhar e prejudicar.

-E nós ? Poderíamos nos ver hoje à noite?Já estou com saudades. –Disse Aioria com um sorriso, mudando de assunto.

-Aioria por favor , bem irei hoje à noite até sua casa, pois se você vier até a minha ,chamará mais atenção, principalmente de Shina.E isso é tudo que ela precisa para é logo, Aioria.

-Até logo?!Você não vai me dar um beijo?!- Aioria pediu, maroto.

-Aqui não podemos e você sabe.- Marin disse sorrindo e foi embora.

Aioria a olhou por um tempo."Ela acabou não me contando sua preocupaçã à noite prometo que a farei esquecer todos os seus problemas."Aioria pensou, e sorriu,voltando até sua casa.

_Continua..._


End file.
